Drop ceiling construction has become popular in office building design for a number of reasons. The drop ceiling provides an architecturally pleasing appearance and provides a space between the drop ceiling and the structural ceiling for heating and air conditioning ducts, plumbing, wiring and the like. The drop ceiling is constructed from a metal frame in the form of a matrix of runners which are generally of extruded or roll formed metal. The frame is used to support acoustic tile panels and light fixtures. An example of a drop ceiling framework of rolled sheet metal construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,441.